Tikal Crimson
Tikal Crimson= |-|Black Emerald Tikal Crimson= Summary Tikal Crimson (Also known as: Crimson Tikal) is a character from the SonicFan Franchise. She is known to be a Neutral Evil. Appearance Tikal Crimson appears to be a fusion between Tikal from Sonic Adventure and Diavolo's Stand, King Crimson from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. She appears to have a 2nd face on her forehead and mechanical looking shoes. It's height and build is similar to that of SonicFan's Height, She wears gloves with Dark Blue wristbands. Tikal Crimson in all media is described to be Red, White, Gray, Dark Blue and Green. Personality While she does not talk much, she does seem silent and maybe emotionless. Statistics [[Tiering System|'Tier']]: 7-B | '''Most likely 6-C | High 3-A in Black Emerald '''| Unknown with Neverness Manipulation Name: '''Tikal Crimson, Crimson Tikal '''Origin: '''SonicFan Franchise '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: Spiritualsapient Powers & Abilities: Base Form=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (capable of seeing ghosts, stands and other supernatural forces that are invisible as well), Enhanced Senses, Non-Physical Interaction, Precognition (can predict 10 seconds into the future), Time Erasure & Causality Manipulation (can erase up to 10 seconds of time, warping space in the process. With this it allows her to erase all the process of the actions done in the erased time, leaving only its results), Invisibility & Intangibility (can render herself invisible and intangible), Telepathy, Immortality (Type 7), Regeneration (High-Mid), Creation (creates a timeless void after she resumes time), Skilled Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Possession (Type 1) |-|Black Emerald Form=Same as previous but to a greater extent, Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Causality Manipulation, Power Nullification, Resistance Negation, Acausality (Type 3 & 5) |-|Resistances=Resistance to: Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Cosmic Radiations, Fire Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Corruption, Transmutation, Possession & Limited Resistances to: Space-Time Manipulation & Existance Erasure [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]: Multi-City Block Level '''physically | Star Level with Black Emerald [[Speed|'''Speed]]: FTL | Massively FTL [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength']]: Class 1 'physically [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength]]: Planet Class '''physically | Solar System Class with Black Emerald [[Durability|'''Durability]]: Athlete Level '''physically | Moon Level with Black Emerald [[Stamina|'''Stamina]]: 'Limitless [[Range|'Range]]: Standard Melee Range | Universal '''with Time Erasure | Universal+ with Neverness Manipulation 'Standard Equipment: '''The Black Emerald [[Intelligence|'Intelligence]]: '''Genius '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable | Black Emerald Tikal Crimson might accidentally erase the event of where she was born, as a form of erasing herself from existance. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Base Form='''-''' Time Erasure: '''Tikal Crimson's signature ability, which allows it to "erase" a period up to 10 seconds in length. During this period, Tikal Crimson can see all actions (human or otherwise) that would have taken place from its activation to the end superimposed onto the world around him. Whilst everyone is unable to change their fate, Tikal Crimson can freely move around as she pleases, often putting herself in a better position based on the aforementioned actions. Once the time is up, everyone else finds themselves where they would've been at the end of their actions, but with no memory of the time Tikal Crimson "erased". * '''Timeless Void Creation: Once she erases time, she creates a void where the environment and time itself does not exist. '- Precognition:' With the face on her forehead, Tikal Crimson has the ability to predict 10 seconds into the future, allowing her to see what happens around her. She normally uses this to look for any incoming danger or any victory. '- Ghost Mode:' With this ability, Tikal Crimson can render herself Invisible and Intangible. * Possession: When Ghost Mode is on, she can possess any object she likes. |-|Black Emerald Form='''- Enhancement:' Similar abilities, but to a greater extent. Time Erase is now 25 seconds and Precognition is limitless. '- Neverness Manipulation:' Tikal Crimson can now have the ability to manipulate Neverness and erase events in time, as a result of something happening in the present, for example: "If she erases an event where a person has been born, that person would be wiped from existence instantly without any trace." With this power, this makes her one of the most (if not the most) powerful characters in the SonicFan Omniverse. '''Key: Tikal Crimson | Black Emerald Tikal Crimson' Note: '''N/A Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Time Users Category:Possession Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3 Category:Causality Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Void Users